Anything Could Happen: A Kyder one-shoot collection
by Sofia Lamadrid
Summary: "Después de ese primer beso los ojos de ella eran claros como el cristal y los de él profundos como el chocolate caliente." Colección de One-shoots inspirados en Kitty y Ryder...ya que RIB se negó a dárnoslo aquí se deja volar la imaginación. Se aceptan propuestas.
1. Comienzo

¡Hola gente! soy nueva escribiendo fics glee,pero es que ¡Dios! me dejaron tan en ascuas con Kitty y Ryder que he maldecido a RIB todo este tiempo, así que tomé cartas en el asunto y estoy escribiendo mis propias versiones de Kyder xD acepto pedidos con lo que sea que escriba para ellos! No tengo idea de si hay más shippers de esta pareja por aquí,pero me encantaría escucharlos! :D

Aquí iré subiendo toda una colección de one-shoots sobre esta pareja, si quieren un long-fic pasen por mi otra historia "For the Longest Time" :D

Espero leerlos pronto!

Abrazos

Sofi :)


	2. Silence

**Disaclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. La trama es mía.**

* * *

**_SILENCE._**

―Entonces… ¿Qué tal el día? ―dijo ella recostándose levemente contra el casillero que estaba al lado del de él.

El castaño, terminó de sacar los libros que necesitaría, y se volteó a verla… Esos ojos con los que había soñado tanto tiempo lo estaban mirando de forma penetrante y casi ¿ansiosa?

―Bien, hoy aprobé literatura ―sonrió ampliamente ―así que tengo unos días de descanso antes de los demás exámenes.

― ¡Genial! ―titubeó un poco― eso quiere decir…que… ¿podríamos salir mañana a la noche?

Ryder, que estaba revisando su celular comenzó a toser, ahogándose con su propia saliva ¿QUÉ? Marley Rose estaba… ¿INVITANDOLO A SALIR? Todos sus pensamientos se arremolinaban y atropellaban entre ellos, nada tenía sentido. Está bien, habían pasado dos meses desde que ella había terminado con Jake, y era obvio que durante todo el año él había mostrado un asqueroso y persistente interés en ella pero hacían tres meses que…

― ¿Ry? ― Le preguntó ella de manera ansiosa, seguramente asustada por la forma en que él la estaba mirando, como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

Tomó una respiración profunda, que hizo que todos sus pensamientos se calmaran ¿por qué las cosas llegaban cuando uno ya no las que quería? Porque Ryder ya no quería a Marley…sí, el pensamiento lo desconcertaba, porque vamos…la había perseguido hasta el cansancio, pero ahora que este tipo de ¿sentimiento? se asentaba en todo su ser, se daba cuenta de que esos ojos azules ya no lo hacían suspirar, que las ganas obsesivas de besar sus labios o de pasar sus manos por el brillante pelo castaño simplemente…ya no estaban.

―Marley… yo ―empezó mientras intentaba encontrar una excusa creíble.

― ¡Vamos Bieber! ¿Por qué le dirías a la dulce y encantadora Marley que no? Es obvio que tus ojos de cachorrito perdido y tu perdida excesiva de saliva han estado siguiendo sus pasos todo el año…y ahora que se te ofrece en bandeja de plata ¿vas a dejarla pasar? ¿Por qué harías algo tan estúpido?

Las palabras de Kitty resonaron por todos los pasillos vacíos de la escuela, haciendo que Marley se pusiera de un rojo furioso y bajara su mirada avergonzada, y Ryder la mirara con ojos desorbitados. La rubia casi se arrepintió de ver esa mirada, porque reflejó desconfianza, dolor y rabia.

―Porque, querida Kitty, estoy saliendo con alguien más ―ambas jadearon al mismo tiempo y lo miraron sorprendidas, incrédulas ante sus palabras, Ryder dejó de mirar fijamente a Kitty y se enfocó en Marley, finalmente tomando el peso de lo que había dicho ― yo… lo siento Marls, pero…este… bueno, estoy con alguien en estos momentos y no creo que a ella le haga mucha gracia que salga contigo, es decir…yo…bueno…como dijo Kitty todos saben lo que sentía por ti, incluso ella.

La chica de ojos azules tenía ganas de morirse, aunque sabía que se lo merecía. Meses ¡MESES! había tardado en darse cuenta que Jake nunca iba a cambiar, que era un gran amigo pero que su error había sido querer transformarlo. Ser ese punto de quiebre, ser la chica buena y dulce que salvaba al chico malo de su fatal destino.

Una mierda.

Sí, había sido "diferente" para Jake porque había durado unos meses con la monogamia, pero eso fue todo. Y ahora, tiempo después, donde ya podía ver todo con más claridad se daba cuenta de las cosas.

¿Quién había sido el que la descubrió con su bulimia y luego había estado vigilándola en secreto para que comiera? ¿Quién le había sonreído y asegurado que sería más feliz con Jake, a pesar de haberlo dejado plantado? ¿Quién le había hecho pasar el mejor San Valentín de su vida? ¿De quién eran los labios que la habían hecho ver fuegos artificiales a pesar de jurar amar a otro? Todas esas preguntas tenían una sola respuesta. RYDER.

Y ahora… ¿Ryder tenía novia? ¿En qué momento había pasado? Marley tenía ganas de golpearse a ella misma al darse cuenta que podía ser verdad. Hacía tiempo que él no la acompañaba a todos lados, que no mostraba ese interés desbordante en hacerle compañía los viernes que Jake no podía, o que sus ojos no brillaban con tanta intensidad cuando ella cantaba un solo.

De pronto el carraspeo incómodo de Ryder la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. El chico se veía preocupado y algo triste por ella, además de avergonzado.

―Así que ―dijo incómodamente, mirando sus pies ― ¿estás de novio? ¿La conocemos?

―NO. ―Dijo categóricamente, sorprendiéndola un poco ― sólo estoy…saliendo con ella, pero de verdad es importante para mí. La quiero ―dijo algo sonrojado, bajando él esta vez la mirada. ― Y no, no creo que en realidad la conozcas.

―E s evidente que la pobre imbécil que está atascada contigo, tus enormes dientes, tu altura sobrenatural y ese ya tan anticuado corte de pelo tiene miedo de que la vean en público contigo, la avergüenzas ―le soltó Kitty, luego de un momento de silencio.

―O… tal vez está asustada de por primera vez querer a alguien ―le dijo el castaño con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

― No creo que ninguna chica debería estar avergonzada de salir contigo Ry ―le dijo suavemente Marley ― eres…realmente especial.

Y ambos compartieron una mirada que lo decía todo. Que decían "_lo siento por no darme cuenta antes" "lo siento por no esperarte, aunque…" "te quiero, te quiero, te quiero ¿Por qué todo es tan injusto y tuve que perderte? " "mi corazón lo tiene alguien más". _Marley suspiró y comenzó a darse vuelta.

― ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Dejen esta patética excusa de drama romántico y bésense de una vez! ―gritó Kitty ― Es obvio que, aunque tarde, la pequeña bulímica con nombre de can se dio cuenta que eres su caballero de armadura brillante y eres todo lo que merece y más y tú la sigues queriendo…no creo que tengas más sentimientos por la idiota con la que estás saliendo que por Marley, es obvio que en este momento estás siendo miserable al rechazarla. Ve por ella tigre ― terminó la animadora con una sonrisa, mientras se miraban fijamente con el chico.

― ¡BASTA!―Gritó Ryder― ¡Me cansaron las dos! Tú, tú Marley no puedes venir luego de que te engañaron y trataron como basura porque milagrosamente viste que quien había estado para ti en todo momento era yo. No puedes, tampoco, mirarme con esos ojos sintiendo tristeza porque seguí adelante ¡NO PUEDES! ¿Qué tan infeliz debía ser yo para que tú fueras feliz? ¿Alguna vez siquiera consideraste eso? ¿Y ahora yo tengo que sentirme mal porque estoy con alguien más?!¡VETE A LA MIERDA! Y tú rubia presumida ¿qué sabes de lo que siento? ¿Qué puedes saber sobre lo que tengo con otra persona si tan sólo eres una bebé asustada detrás de toda esa fachada de insultos y superioridad? Dejen de opinar o intentar decidir sobre mi destino porque ninguna de las dos tiene idea de lo que siento o quiero para mí. Ninguna de las dos jamás se ha preocupado en averiguar qué es lo que me pasa realmente ―terminó en un susurro.

En esos momentos se podía oír el vuelo de una mosca. Ambas lo miraban con los ojos y la boca abierta en sorpresa. Ni siquiera podían enfadarse porque no entendían como el amable, dulce y tierno Ryder Lynn podía tener tanto guardado en su interior. Los ojos de Marley comenzaron a aguarse, así que bajó su mirada e intentó respirar hondo.

― Yo…nunca supe, cuanto…daño…tienes razón ―sollozó ― lo siento Ry.

Con eso dio media vuelta y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, para llorar en paz, su corazón roto. Aunque esta vez con razón.

Kitty y Ryder se quedaron en silencio, mientras escuchaban los sollozos de Marley desvanecerse por el pasillo. El muchacho comenzaba a sentirse como un estúpido por hacer llorar a alguien tan angelical como Marley así, pero el alivio que sentía en su pecho superaba todo con creces. Había sido liberador decir todo aquello, aunque escuchar a Kitty decir _"¿Sabes? Todavía puedes alcanzarla si comienzas a correr" _trajo de nuevo toda su ira. Lo que sobresaltó un poco a la rubia, porque nunca lo había visto así. Ryder la agarró por la muñeca y la arrastró hasta la primera clase vacía que encontró. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y se quedó de espaldas a ella, respirando pesadamente.

― Bieber, no estoy para estupideces será mejor qu…

― ¡QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA?! ¿CUÁL ES TU PUTO PROBLEMA?! ― gritó a todo pulmón, con casi lágrimas en los ojos, lo que hizo a Kitty ablandarse un poco.

― Yo…yo escuché su conversación y vi… ― respiró hondo ― vi tus ojos Ryder, como todavía la quieres.

― ¿Y según tus retorcidas teorías la mejor forma de probarlo era venir y forzarme a decir que sí? ― le dijo sorprendido, pero calmándose un poco al oír el dolor en las palabras de ella.

― A pesar de lo que dijiste te conozco Ryder, sé que jamás traicionarías a alguien, aún si ese alguien soy yo. Eres demasiado noble, demasiado… príncipe. Entonces a penas oí a Marley supe que la rechazarías por cortesía…

― ¿y crees que todo lo que dije ahí afuera es mentira? ― le dijo dolido.

― SÍ. ― dijo sin dudar, mirando el suelo.

―Eso demuestra que no sabes nada.

― ¿Por qué sería cierto? Sé que lo dijiste para que Marley sólo te desee más y luego…

El parloteo de la rubia fue cortado abruptamente por los labios del castaño, que atrapó ferozmente los de ella, en un intento desesperado de hacerle entender lo que sentía. Ella tardó unos segundos, pero al final le respondió, no pudiendo resistirse a él.

Llevaban tres meses en lo mismo. Después de la cena que habían compartido en Breadstix, que él la plantara a ella por "Katie", que ella saliera con Artie para que él la dejara porque "era muy pequeña para alguien que iba a ir a la escuela de cine en cuestión de meses" se habían reencontrado. O algo así. Él pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca estudiando, intentando mejorar sus notas que habían decaído después de su decepción con Marley, el tiroteo, su decepción con Katie, de todo yéndose a la mierda. Sólo intentaba concentrarse en conseguir una buena beca y largarse al demonio de ese lugar que parecía no tener sitio para él. Y ella, luego de que Artie la dejara – como todos los anteriores- se sentía algo perdida. No entendía como toda su perfección parecía valerle mierda a los hombres, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que se debía a su hiriente sarcasmo y a su maldad innata. Y si a eso le sumaba que por algún motivo había comenzado a sentirse hueca y aburrida de las animadoras, que no parecían tener ni un centímetro de cerebro, el resultado era ella en la biblioteca. Sabía que las animadoras jamás la buscarían ahí. Que ahí, los del glee club no podían obligarla a cantar sobre sus sentimientos y sobre todo por el silencio. Necesitaba del silencio y la paz mental que le traía, aunque al mismo tiempo odiaba estar sola – tal vez por eso evitaba su casa la mayor parte del tiempo – así que cuando entró en la biblioteca un día y vio a Ryder leyendo, decidió que no era mala idea. Después de todo, de verdad, nadie entraba a ese lugar y él era un miembro del equipo de fútbol, así que no era un completo suicidio social.

Si bien al principio Ryder se sorprendió, jamás dijo una palabra. La dejó sentarse a su lado y ambos disfrutaban de ese silencio acompañado que los unía. Fue así hasta que una tarde el estómago de Ryder rugió y él se puso rojo como un tomate, que Kitty bajó su libro ―Agatha Christie era la mejor en policiales ―y simplemente le dijo:

―Vamos Bieber, tengo todo lo necesario para una buena merienda en mi casa, y hoy vine caminando por lo que necesito un aventón.

Él sencillamente la miró a los ojos por un segundo y luego le sonrió. Se levantó de la silla, tomando su chaqueta y se encaminó a la salida.

― Me gusta el chocolate caliente Wilde, así que ¿qué esperas?

Y eso había sido todo. Así que a partir de ese día en vez de ir a la biblioteca y arriesgar su paz mental con el miedo de que alguien los encontrara y empezaran los malditos rumores, iban a la casa de ella. Lo que era bueno para ambos.

Ahí él tenía tranquilidad, espacio, comida y su tan apreciado silencio…y por supuesto, a ella. Y ella tenía la comodidad de su casa sin la soledad –sus padres eran agentes de negocios y vivían viajando- podía ser ella sin tanta fachada de perfección, y lo tenía a él. Podía considerarse extraño, porque apenas si hablaban, pero se sentían acompañados. Como si por primera vez de verdad alguien más fuera capaz de saber lo que necesitaban, sin siquiera hablarse. Y debía ser por ese sexto sentido que tenían el uno con el otro que un día, luego de ver a Kitty suspirar y mirar el techo por quinta vez, que Ryder cerró su cuaderno y le dijo:

― Veamos una película.

Y esa noche la obligó a ver tres comedias que eran terribles, pero le arrancaron risas e hicieron que se olvidara de lo que fuera que la estaba agobiando, y que sus ojos volvieran a ser de un verde claro y brillante y dejaran atrás esa opacidad que los había empañado toda la tarde. Desde ese día algo más se derritió dentro de ellos. Dejaron los cómodos silencios para conversar sobre su día, para compartir lo que los agobiaba, y de vez en cuando uno de los dos sugería películas, o video juegos cuando sabían que el otro solamente quería olvidar un rato lo que sucedía en el mundo.

Su primer beso también fue algo natural… Kitty tenía un humor de perros esa tarde porque le habían quitado la capitanía de las Cheerios para dársela a Bree y la rubia sentía que ya todo se desvanecía, que ya ni siquiera era lo suficientemente mala para Sue Sylvester. Así que para ocultar su tristeza había incrementado su maldad y su mal humor al doscientos por ciento.

― ¿Vas a contarme por qué estás tan perra hoy? ¿O vas a seguir asesinándome con la mirada? ― le soltó Ryder cuando llegaron a su casa.

― ¿Por qué no te jodes Bieber? Es a causa de pasar mi tiempo contigo y con esos estúpidos perdedores de glee que estoy así, ahora todo el mundo se cree capaz de rebajarme o tratarme como su igual, cuando es obvio que soy lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a esa maldita esc…

Kitty no pudo terminar con su expansión del veneno porque súbitamente se vio inmersa en un ataque de cosquillas. Ryder la había agarrado por la cintura y tirado encima del sofá para someterla a la tortura. No paró por más que la cheerio suplicó, amenazó y pataleó. Solamente se detuvo cuando vio de nuevo volver a sus ojos ese verde vivo, por el cual se veía cada vez más y más intrigado. Cuando las respiraciones de ellos se calmaron, Ryder no la soltó. Siguieron mirándose a los ojos, intentando descifrar aún más el alma de cada uno. Así que simplemente Ryder inclinó su cabeza, y atrapó los labios de ella en un beso que descolocó el alma de Kitty, la desarmó por completo. Porque los labios de él eran cálidos y dulces. Los labios de él la besaron lento y a conciencia.

Y a ella jamás la habían besado así. Estaba acostumbrada a que fuera duro, rápido y sin sentido, nadie nunca se había tomado el tiempo de besarla como si valiera algo. Por eso el beso de él prácticamente la hacía llorar, porque sus labios eran como una caricia, con la justa presión para hacerle saber que la quería, y aún así con la suavidad necesaria para hacerle saber que la respetaba, que la valoraba.

Y él se sentía en el paraíso. A pesar de las palabras desagradables que salían de su boca veinticuatro horas los siete días de la semana, sus labios rellenos eran dulces, sabían a cereza y chocolate – no que él tuviera idea de que usaba la chica para saber así – y cuando la besó, fue como encontrarse con alguien diferente. Con una Kitty Wilde totalmente ajena para todo McKinley, excepto para él. Porque él había tenido vistazos de esa chica en todo este tiempo. Pero besarla era la gloria. Sentir como las manos de ella revolvían su pelo y lo atraían más hacia ella, como esos pequeños labios se amoldaba perfectamente a los de él, o sentir la suavidad de la mejilla que estaba acariciando con una de sus manos y como – aunque pareciera asquerosamente cursi- sentía que la cintura de ella estaba hecha para que encajara en la mano de él. Besar a Kitty Wilde era una experiencia de otro mundo, sobre todo porque él no sentía que estaba besando a la perra maligna de McKinley, sino a la incomprendida chica escondida detrás de esa máscara.

Y ahí comenzaron a caer, el uno por el otro.

Después de ese primer beso los ojos de ella eran claros como el cristal y los de él profundos como el chocolate caliente. Ambos sonrieron y se acomodaron en el sofá, abrazados. No dijeron nada, porque en verdad entre ellos no hacía falta. Así que ambos sabían sin decirlo que esto era secreto, que era algo sólo de ellos dos.

Aunque ambos lo creían por diferentes razones. Ryder creía que Kitty no estaría cómoda mostrándole a los demás lo que tenían, que estar con el jugador de fútbol que es amable, sonriente y hasta un poco idiota no la favorecería, y Ryder sabía que ya tenía un tiempo bastante difícil habiendo perdido el liderazgo de las animadoras, así que no había necesidad de complicarle más las cosas; no cuando entre ellos las cosas parecían tan simples.

Lamentablemente, por otro lado, Kitty tenía sus propias conjeturas de porque deberían tener esto oculto. Y ella sólo podía pensar en un nombre. MARLEY. Todos veían que era cuestión de tiempo para que ella y Jake terminaran y por fin el pequeño Bieber tuviera su oportunidad. Porque vamos, todos saben que Jake era sólo el puente en la vida amorosa de Marley para que pudiera valorar realmente el amor del muchacho de oro. Y que mientras el chico dorado esperaba, tenía el derecho a divertirse con un cuerpo –muy- ardiente como ella. Las cosas estaban claras. Así que por el bien de Ryder y su historia con Marley, ella sería su pequeño y sucio secreto. Aunque hubiera una pequeña voz en su cabeza que le decía que si fuera un pequeño y sucio secreto no la besaría lento y dulce.

Cuando ambos se quedaron sin aire Kitty recordó donde estaban. En un aula, discutiendo porque Ryder era lo suficientemente bobo como para perder a Marley. OTRA VEZ. ¿Por qué demonios el hijo de Frankestein la besaba a ella y no estaba a los pies de la pequeña anoréxica?

― TE QUIERO ―le dijo Ryder, besándole la nariz ― A. TI.

Kitty empezó a negar con la cabeza, pero él la besó de nuevo. Y ahí estaba. La dulzura, el calor, la gentileza, las estúpidas mariposas en su estómago, la suavidad y la paciencia. Todo estaba en sus besos. Y Kitty lo odiaba por eso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a darle todo si luego se iba a ir?

― Ry… ―le dijo suspirando, cuando la dejó de besar.

― ¿Por favor? ― le suplicó con los ojos ― danos una, sólo una oportunidad Kitty. Una de verdad.

― ¿Por qué? Estoy convencida de que quieres a Marley…

― Mírame ― le pidió tomándola de la barbilla ― ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA MARLEY, SI TE TENGO A TI.

El aire se atascó en la garganta de la joven animadora. Porque lo que vio reflejado en esos ojos chocolates fue la más pura y sincera verdad. Y su corazón no pudo más que derretirse por completo. Demonios ¿alguna vez había tenido opción?

Kitty levantó su mano y le acarició una mejilla, con una sonrisa jugueteándole en los labios.

― ¿Estás seguro? La parte perra, egoísta y malvada viene en el paquete también.

― ¿Vas a ser lo suficientemente perra y egoísta como para no compartirme con nadie? Y la parte malvada suele ser divertida, siempre que no me incluya.

― Ay Dios, Ry, ¿vas a ser así de vomitivamente cursi siempre? ―le dijo poniendo cara de asco.

―Amo cuando me dices "Ry" ―le sonrió él.

Y ahí, viendo su sonrisa, supo que no importaba nada más. Si él era demasiado bueno, o ella muy mala, o si eran demasiado cliché. Pero también lo quería. Y mientras lo tuviera a él con sus risas, sus chistes, su compañerismo, sus besos, abrazos, y su silencio, no importaba si los llamaban un caos, o un desastre inminente. Ellos podrían con todo.

* * *

**¿Y?¿qué les pareció?**

**¿Alguna propuesta para una nueva historia?**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Sofi :)**


	3. Care

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes perteneces a Glee, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**_Care_**

Cuando sonó el timbre Elizabeth Wilde suspiró de alivio y se encaminó a abrirle la puerta a su salvación.

―Oh, querido, no sabes cuánto te agradezco esto ―le dijo apenas vio el rostro del castaño ― ya no sé qué hacer, sino nunca te habría molestado.

― No se preocupe señora Wilde, las clases de esta tarde no son tan importantes y sé cómo se puede llegar a poner ― respondió Ryder sonriendo.

Elizabeth le sonrió agradecida y le hizo un gesto para que subiera las escaleras. Ryder, suspirando y acomodándose la mochila en el hombro empezó el camino hacia la habitación de ella. Desde que estaban juntos nunca uno de ellos se había enfermado, pero Ryder podía deducir que si en un día normal Kitty Wilde era molesta y caprichosa, bueno, una Kitty Wilde con tos, congestión nasal y dolor de cabeza no podía ser menos que el doble de eso. Y la verdad es que ese pensamiento lo asustaba un poco. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando le propuso ser su novio? Ah, "_amor_" le recordó su consciencia.

Se enfrentó con la puerta celeste que tenía un cartel de "_Keep_ _out_" colgado en ella y golpeó suavemente la madera con sus nudillos.

Nada.

― ¿Kitty? Soy yo, Ryder. ―dijo aclarándose la garganta.

Nada.

Golpeó de nuevo, con algo más de fuerza. Seguía sin respuesta. Dio un profundo respiro y apoyó su frente en la puerta.

―Bebé, soy yo. ¿Crees que pueda verte aunque sea por un momento? ―suplicó.

― Sólo si deseas tu muerte vas a atravesar esa puerta ―gimieron desde adentro.

Ryder sólo sonrió y probó con girar el picaporte. Bingo.

Asomó lentamente su cabeza y pudo ver a su preciosa rubia tendida en la cama, con todas las sábanas revueltas a sus pies, debía tener fiebre ya que estaban en invierno y todos se estaban congelando pero al parecer ella tenía calor. Y a pesar de eso tenía puesto su uniforme de las animadoras. Raro.

― ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! ―Y una almohada aterrizó en el pecho del castaño.

―Amor… ―empezó Ryder.

― ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? ¿No tenías práctica de fútbol? ― dijo un poco más calmada.

― Pero me preocupé toda la mañana cuando no te encontré y no respondiste los mensajes ni llamadas ― Kitty rodó los ojos ― y luego tu mamá me llamó.

― ¡ESA PERRA! ― Gritó mientras se desplomaba de nuevo en la cama, gimiendo de dolor ― Le dije que ya estaba bien… yo, yo ahora tengo que llegar a la práctica de las Cheerios o la entrenadora Sylvester… ― dijo mientras intentaba levantarse y ponerse sus zapatillas.

― No, no, no…― le dijo Ryder dejando su mochila en el piso y acercándose a ella, haciéndola recostarse. ― ¡Dios, Kitty estás hirviendo! No vas a ir a ningún lado con esta fiebre.

Los dos tuvieron una pequeña pelea de miradas mientras Kitty intentaba quitarse a Ryder de encima, obviamente fallando ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser él tan grande y ella tan pequeña? Con un resoplido de ira la rubia se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo.

― Do estoy enfer… ― Un ataque de tos la cortó en medio de la oración, arruinando sus planes.

― Para poder negar que estás enferma al menos deberías ser capaz de decir "no" correctamente ― rió Ryder.

― ¡Déjame maldito imbécil! ― le espetó llena de furia.

― No es la primera vez que escucho eso… ― dijo Ryder perdiendo la sonrisa.

―Ry ― dijo Kitty dándose cuenta el error que había cometido.

Los dos volvieron a conectar las miradas, verde y chocolate fundiéndose en uno. La mirada de ella dejó de lado ese brillo febril, suavizándose sólo por él. Los ojos de él perdieron un poco el dolor que le habían producido las palabras de ella, llenándose de amor, sólo por ella. Ryder se acercó y le besó la frente, haciendo que ella sonriera, suavemente. ¿Quién era él que podía hacer esto de ella?

― Sabes que no quise decirlo como la ultima vez ¿verdad? ― Le preguntó, con los labios de él aún enfriando su piel.

― Sí ― dijo en un susurro ― pero eso no quiere decir que no sigan doliendo.

Maldita Unique y todo su embrollo de "_Katie_". Eso los había separado por un buen tiempo cuando él la dejó plantada por su estúpido interés cibernético y ella lo había odiado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a elegir una fantasía sobre algo real? Luego de que todo se aclaró y por supuesto él recapacitó, la buscó. Ella no quería saber nada con un idiota que la tenía de segunda opción.

Ella le había dicho esas palabras cuando él la tomó del brazo en el estacionamiento, en un intento desesperado de que lo escuchara. Gracias a Dios que la dislexia había cultivado en él la perseverancia y no se dio por vencido. Tanta tenacidad hizo que le diera una oportunidad. Sólo una.

Estaban juntos desde entonces. Pero era obvio que Ryder no había olvidado esas palabras y aún seguían provocándole la sensación de pérdida.

Ella lo separó un poco, para poner su mano en sus mejillas y acariciarlo tiernamente, mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo.

― No te quiero lejos, nunca más. ― pronunció firmemente ― no me importa lo que los demás digan o inventen ― aún estaba la duda en sus ojos marrones ― lo dijo en serio Ry.

Él apenas sonrió.

― Aggh ― le soltó ― Te amo, ¿de acuerdo? Y nadie va a cambiar eso.

El alivio que pudo ver en su cara fue asombroso. Le diría esas dos malditas palabras todo el tiempo si eso implicaba verlo así de feliz.

― También te amo ― le dijo aún sonriendo, feliz de que ella le haya perdido algo el terror a esa frase, volvió a besar su frente ― así de enferma y todo ―se burló.

― No estoy tan…― Ryder le arqueó una ceja ― Está bien, pero de verdad tengo que ir a la práctica.

― No vas a ir a ningún lado Kitty, te dije anoche que no podías salir sólo con una remera, pero aún así lo hiciste y mira cómo estás ahora ― la reprendió ― así que ahora si me vas a hacer caso.

―No te escuché quejarte mientras me veías los hombros y la espalda ― ambos se hicieron una mueca y comenzaron una competencia de ceños fruncidos.

― Amor, por favor…

Ambos estaban sentados y Ryder tomó delicadamente las pequeñas manos de ella entre las suyas, y lentamente se acercó a ella, acariciándola con su nariz, sin llegar a besarla y una mano lentamente subió hasta su frente, corriendo hacia un costado los mechones rubios que se habían pegado en su frente con el sudor.

― ¡Agggh! ¡Está bien!¡Está bien! Detesto cuando te pones en ese estúpido modo cursi que me hace vomitar hasta mi primera papilla ― Ryder soltó una risita ― en serio, te odio de esta forma.

― Ambos sabemos que estás mintiendo, así que ahórrate toda la verborragia sin sentido y ve a darte una ducha ― ella le arqueó una ceja ― en serio, mientras yo te traeré un té. Anda, ve a ducharte.

― ¿No vas a ir conmigo? ― dijo en todo el tono sexy que pudo, hasta que se sorbió la nariz. Ryder soltó una carcajada.

― Si pudiera lo haría, pero estás débil y tu mamá encontraría muy sospechoso que yo salga de la casa con el pelo húmedo.

Ryder se puso de pie, abrió su armario ― en el que se había escondido un par de veces ― sacó la bata rosa y se la dio a su novia, ayudándola a ponerse de pie y empujándola suavemente hacia el baño; provocando que ambos rieran.

Un rato después Kitty salió del baño vistiendo la camiseta roja número 19 de McKinley, unos shorts de algodón azules y todas sus ondas revueltas. Miró con una sonrisa a su novio acostado en su cama ― con esa sonrisa verdadera, que estaba destinada sólo para él ― y se acostó a su lado.

― Te contagiarás ― le dijo mirando el techo, y por su rabillo lo vio encogerse de hombros y acercarse a ella para envolverla en sus brazos ― en serio Bieber, no quiero tener que estar cuidando tu trasero después.

El jugador de fútbol americano abrazó más firmemente a la porrista mientras soltaba otra carcajada. Amaba tenerla así, con todas las defensas bajas y aún así tan ella, tan única. Los dos eran libres cuando estaban juntos, ella podía ser todo lo perra que quisiera y él podía ser tan asquerosamente cursi como se le antojara, eran la combinación más rara que pudiera existir, pero para ellos funcionaba.

― Tu té se va enfriar ― le señaló con su barbilla mientras la acomodaba más en su pecho, porque vamos, la chica estaba usando su camiseta ¿Qué chico no amaba que su chica usara su ropa? Sí, a veces podía ser un cabrón posesivo si quería.

Hizo que ambos se sentaran mientras él la soltaba e iba a buscar su té. Cuando se dio vuelta y Kitty vio lo que traía en las manos no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

― ¿Tan mal estoy? ― le dijo preocupada, Ryder nunca había usado otra palabra que no fuera "hermosa" cada vez que la veía, bueno, tal vez le dijera "perra" algunas veces pero ella sabía que en esas ocasiones de verdad se lo había ganado.

Ryder volvió a reír ― vivían riendo cuando estaban juntos, algo aparentemente incomprensible para los demás ― y negó con la cabeza, haciendo que su pelo se corriera y le descubriera los ojos. Mucho mejor. Kitty amaba mirarlo a los ojos.

― Vamos, date la vuelta ― le dijo mientras le daba la taza de té― yo me encargo.

― Debes estar bromeando ― pronunció en un murmullo.

― Nop ― contestó resaltando la "p"― vamos, es para que no estés con todo el pelo mojado tocando tu espalda.

Kitty asintió como en trance, mientras le hacía espacio en la cama. Sintió como él se acomodó detrás de ella y suavemente el peine entraba en su cabello e iba deshaciendo los nudos.

Tenía ganas de llorar ante este gesto. Podía ver en el espejo la cara de concentración de Ryder para no darle un tirón y también podía sentir el cariño con el que él la acariciaba con cada toque. Sentía como por fin había encontrado eso de lo que hablan todos. Eso que siempre le provocó asco de sólo verlo en los demás. Pero esto estaba muy lejos del asco o del hartazgo. Esto…lo quería para siempre. Él cuidándola, ella aceptando por fin que alguien la quisiera y queriendo de vuelta a esa persona. Una podía acostumbrarse a vivir así.

Sonrió tiernamente al verlo separar su pelo y entrelazarlo, formando una trenza. En ese momento él levantó la vista y sus ojos se cruzaron en el espejo, los de ella preguntándole donde demonios había aprendido a hacer una trenza. Él sólo se encogió de hombros.

― Dianna quería una para la escuela y mamá no estaba, así que lo busqué en _youtube_ ―le dijo sonriendo.

Por supuesto que la única razón por la que un varón de 16 años buscaría en _youtube "¿cómo hacer una trenza?" _era su pequeña hermana de 8 años.

― ¡Listo! ― exclamó sonriendo ― ¿terminaste el té?

Ella sólo asintió, dejando la taza en su mesita de luz y acostándose encima de él, cruzando sus brazos por su cintura. De inmediato sintió los brazos de él envolverla. Amaba como esa parecía ser una respuesta automática de él cuando la tenía cerca.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, ella con su oído en el pecho de él escuchaba sus latidos y le parecía el sonido más hermoso del mundo. De pronto, a pesar de que era casi imposible en la posición que estaban, sintió que él la estaba mirando así que ella levantó su cabeza para mirarlo también.

― ¿Qué? ― le preguntó temiendo que algún moco o algo estuviera en su cara.

― Sólo estaba viendo cómo te tengo abrazada, lo hermosa que eres y… demonios, te amo. ― le soltó sin romper la conexión de sus miradas.

Y ahí estaban. Las estúpidas mariposas que ella se esforzaba en negar. Pero era casi imposible negarlas cuando él hacía estupideces como esta. Todo esto de que alguien la hiciera sentir especial, única. Mierda, era algo realmente nuevo para ella. Se acercó lentamente y se besaron por un momento. Era de esos besos en los que hay sólo ternura, en los que las dos personas pueden sentir que son amadas.

Más tarde ella se quedó dormida y al otro día comprobó dos cosas. Uno: Ryder era un excelente enfermero, se sentía muchísimo mejor; y dos: no le hacía falta soñar que era feliz, porque ahora de verdad lo era.

Estaba disfrutando de esa epifanía matinal cuando su celular sonó, sacándola del ensueño. Por supuesto que era Ryder y seguramente quería comprobar cómo estaba.

― Buenos días al mejor enfermero del mundo ― le dijo sonriendo.

― Buenos días amor ―dijo muy bajo ― ¿a qué no adivinas que pasó?

No le hizo falta adivinar nada porque a la última frase le siguió un concierto de tos y estornudos.

El amor a veces tiene algunos precios ¿verdad?

Y la rubia rió.

Él siempre la hacía reír.

* * *

**Kyder fluff por todos lados! :D :D :D :D **

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Espero sus opiniones o nuevas ideas para otro one-shoot! **

**Nos leemos.**

**Sofi :)**


End file.
